Princess Granger
by wintercoffee
Summary: "Now you, you are not just Hermione Granger now. You're Hermione Antoinette Downton Granger, Princess of Dallbrooke." - Hermione's eyes widened before she smiled weakly. Then she fainted.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Beeping. More beeping. Even more beeping.

The bushy haired girl sprawled across the mattress groaned and raised her head, opening one eye and glancing at the clock. Her mind, still trying to grasp its normal state from sleeping finally registered the time. She had fifteen minutes to get ready. Sitting up abruptly, she stumbled out of bed, struggling with her covers and tripping over her feet. Another groan came from the girl's mouth as she quickly got up and grabbed her robe.

Looking up at her cabinet, she grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste and started brushing her teeth quickly. She rinsed her mouth and put her toiletries back in the cabinet. Then she hurried outside, grabbing her school robes and hurriedly put them on. She paused, looked at the full-length mirror in her room. She sighed, trying to comb through her mop of hair. She only succeeded in getting her fingers tangled in her locks.

"Well, that's all I can manage," she said to no one in particular.

She stepped away from the mirror, picked up her bag and wand – of course, you can't survive in a school for witches and wizards with no wand – and hurried to her first class: Transfiguration.

"Harry," the girl greeted, flashing her best friend a smile.

"Hermione," Harry nodded back. "What kept you?"  
"I had to catch up on the Ancient Runes essay," she explained to which Harry and her other friend, Ron, rolled their eyes at.

"You need to catch up on your sleeping schedule, Hermione," Ron said.

Before Hermione could respond, Professor McGonagall strode in the classroom. Hermione diverted her attention to the front of the room where the professor would be teaching. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw Professor McGonagall looking at her with a curious expression.

"Professor?" Hermione asked, quite startled at the odd gesture.  
"You'll have to go up to Dumbledore's office, Miss Granger. You have a visitor waiting for you," was all McGonagall said before snapping her fingers and making Hermione's bag and things disappear.

Aware of the curious glances her classmates were throwing her, Hermione threw one last look at McGonagall who nodded encouragingly before stepping out of the classroom. Once out, her eyebrows knit together in confusion and frustration. Confusion because she had no idea who would be visiting her at a time like this and why it was so important it couldn't wait until lunch or her free period came. She felt frustration because she didn't know who would come here and interrupt her time in class and why they couldn't wait until she was free.

She rounded the corner and came to a halt in front of the gargoyle, which thankfully just stepped aside upon seeing her. Hermione forgot that she didn't know the password and didn't bother to ask it from McGonagall. Still, she stepped onto the winding staircase and waited. When she reached the door to Dumbledore's office, she knocked and waited until she got a reply from the Headmaster.

"Ah, Miss Granger, you've got quite some visitors here," and just like McGonagall, he gave her a curious look.

"Good morning, Professor," Hermione said politely.

"Come in, they've been waiting," Dumbledore said, stepping out of the door frame and letting Hermione pass.

Hermione's mum was there and an elegant-looking woman was seated next to them. The atmosphere felt tense as she looked at her parents' faces. Whatever the reason they were here for, it was important.

"Hermione, sweetheart," her mother spoke first, rising to hug her daughter tightly. "Mum," Hermione greeted. "What are you doing here?"

Her mum hesitated before answering. "We've got some news to tell you, hun."

She nodded, looking around her mother and glancing at the stranger seated there. Hermione took in her features, there was something familiar about her, but she couldn't quite put her finger around it. Slowly, Hermione let a shy smile grace her features. Better to be kind to the person rather than ignore them, she thought.

"Who's this?" Hermione asked her parents.

Hermione mum looked down and sighed. "She's… well, she's your grandmother."

At this, Hermione's gaze snapped up to the woman there, looking at her with interest. Hermione didn't know how she felt. In the 17 years she's existed, this woman had nothing to do with her at all. She didn't even visit or call or write to her to even just introduce herself. So Hermione felt annoyed. Annoyed that this woman would just suddenly have the audacity to show up unnoticed. Annoyed because Hermione figured that she had demanded her mother to come here just to, what, introduce herself? And finally, she was annoyed because from the minute Hermione stepped into the office she made no move to even acknowledge her.

"Why is she here?" Hermione asked, looking at her mother sharply.

"She wanted to talk, sweetheart," her mother said, putting a hand on Hermione's arm.

"Talk?" Hermione laughed without humor. "I've lived and breathed on this planet for 17 years, mum, and now she just shows up here, pulls me out of my class because she wanted to _talk_?"

Her mother cringed. "Calm down, Hermione."

Dumbledore had eased Hermione onto a chair where Hermione's shoulders slumped as she took in deep calming breaths. Then she looked at her grandmother. Who also seemed to be taking deep breaths.

"Hermione," she started speaking, "it really wasn't of my intentions to leave you feeling unwanted by me. Truly, it wasn't one of my intentions. But what your mother said was right, I came here to talk."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "I'm listening. So, what is it?"  
Her grandmother smiled. "I believe I haven't introduced myself, my name is Katherine, I'm your father's mother. Before I am to tell you, please remember to deal with this situation with maturity and logic," she paused, looking at Hermione expectantly. Hermione nodded. "Now, I haven't told you my full name. It is Katherine Jane Vellecreaux Granger, Queen of Dallbrooke. And your father was, Prince Andrew Peter Vellecreaux Granger. Now you, you are not just Hermione Granger now. You're Hermione Antoinette Downton Granger, Princess of Dallbrooke."

Hermione's eyes widened before she smiled weakly.

Then she fainted.

* * *

**A/N: As you have observed, I got the idea out of Princess Diaries. But I won't be taking the whole plot. Just the whole finding out she was a princess thing and stealing the throne thing, that is all. The dialogue and the actual plot and the characters NOT from Harry Potter are completely mine. Promise, cross my heart hope to die. I even made up places and names for this thing. You'll see MY original ideas later on. For now, I hope you enjoyed Chapter One.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"What happened?" Hermione asked groggily.

"You fainted, dear," her mother said, putting a hand to her forehead.

Hermione sighed, yes, she remembered what had happened. Her grandmother, Katherine – Queen Katherine – the news about her being a princess and even fainting. She wanted to think that she was dreaming but the sight of her mother right next to her was proof enough. Hermione's mind didn't make it all up.

To add up the proof, her grandmother was standing by the corner.

"How long was I out?" Hermione asked.

"Thirty minutes."

A groan escaped her lips as she slumped in her seat. Dumbledore conjured a glass of water and handed it to Hermione who thankfully accepted it and gulped it down. Then she met her grandma's stare, which Hermione was surprised with the concern in them.

"Is there anything else?" Hermione asked quietly. "Why was this kept from me?"

"Sweetheart, I didn't want you to know so soon, I wanted it to be the right time –" Hermione cut off her mother.

"Right time? Mum, when did you think was the right time? When I'm old and gray? When I have a job? Dying? Kids? _When_, mum?" Hermione looked at her mother with an unreadable expression, not exactly anger, but somewhere between hurt and betrayal.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. It was what we planned, what your_ father_ planned," she said, looking at Hermione with sad eyes. "On his deathbed."

Hermione took a deep breath. "Alright," she turned to Katherine, "is there anything else?"

Just from asking the question and hearing her intonation, she knew that she would regret asking it. And right now, she did.

"I know that you're turning 19 in less than a month. And at that age, princesses or princes are more than eligible to take the position as Queen or King, since they are already available to have that position at the age of 18 . There are other contenders who'd gladly take the throne but you are the rightful heir, being the only granddaughter of me and my late husband, King Lionel."

"That's all really overwhelming but I'll take a rain check," Hermione said before adding, "and most girls would like a party when they turn 19. Not more responsibilities or a country."

With that, she hugged her mother, turned on her heel and walked out the room, slamming the door with her. All three adults sighed, sitting back down on their chairs.

"That was all just splendid, was it?" Katherine said, turning to Dumbledore. "Where do you think is she headed for?"

"Her room."

Hermione paced in her room, thankful that her room mates weren't there anymore. She needed all the pacing she could do. She knew that she can't tell Ron or Harry, it just seemed like it wasn't the right time either. Besides, they aren't really the ones who'd believe anything immediately. So she collapsed on her bed, praying that this was all a dream.

But she knew it was hopeless, so she stood up and checked her watch. Lunch time. Which meant she had time to research on Dallbrooke, the Vellecreaux-Grangers and confirm a thought that's been nagging her: if her grandmother was a witch or knew anything about magic.

The library doors were open as Hermione strode in with a sense of determination. So she went to the D section and found the book, Dallbrooke and its History. She sat on her usual spot by the corner, leafing through the pages with concentration. After a few minutes of reading and skimming, she got what she wanted.

Yes, her grandmother was a witch. Her dad was a squib. And apparently, the Grangers have been ruling the place for a long time. Oh, and Dallbrooke was a country in Europe and is known to have witches and wizards situated there too.

Hermione took a deep breath and leaned against the chair, exhaling. She heard a set of footsteps nearing her and snapped her eyes open, seeing blond hair and mischievous gray eyes.

"Dallbrooke, Granger? And what exactly made you have an interest in such a place?" Lo and behold, Draco Malfoy was standing before her, talking to her directly and somewhat in a civil manner.

"None of your business, Malfoy," Hermione said, feeling drained.

"Oh, but it is – " he suddenly stopped, looking above Hermione's head and setting his gaze on the windowsill above her.

There was an eagle perched on it, calm yet its eyes were full of concentration, its beady eyes set on Draco, as if daring him to come near Hermione. Hermione, on the other hand, noticed Draco's stare and looked upwards too, finding it odd that an eagle was here. But what was odder was that Draco Malfoy would actually let an eagle distract him as if he's never seen one.

"Is this yours, Granger?" Draco asked, not taking his eyes off the bird.

"No." That made Draco look at her. She raised an eyebrow at him. Or at least tried to, she still hasn't mastered the act of raising one eyebrow, instead she slightly lifted the other on as well, looking a tad shocked rather than looking sardonic. Draco cleared his throat. "Well, as fun as this meeting was, we'd best get going, seeing as we only have 8 minutes left before Potions."

Hermione would've retorted saying that she wouldn't go anywhere with him but bit her tongue for she remembered she indeed has the next class with him. Sighing, she grabbed her things and walked out of the library with Draco. They walked in silence for awhile and Hermione was starting to feel awkward.

"Have you seen that eagle anywhere else, Granger?" Draco asked suddenly.

"Why are you so interested on the bird, Malfoy?" Hermione replied. "And no, I haven't seen it anywhere else."

"None of your business, Granger," Draco mimicked, causing Hermione to scrunch her nose up at him.

The awkward feeling was beginning to fade when they reached the classroom, just in time before their Potions professor, Professor Ladbean came in. He was a strict man but not as strict as Snape was, Ladbean was more considerate in the mistakes of a few students.

Hermione felt a hand on her shoulder. "Why were you with Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"That's enough now, class, today we have a new potion and I'd like you all to listen carefully!"Ladbean said before Hermione could answer.

She smiled apologetically to Harry before turning to face the blackboard.

* * *

**A/N: Yay, Draco's in it! Okay, so yeah, I've noticed similar lines in Princess Diaries here but see how I've tried to replace/rephrase them? I didn't want them to be too alike. Besides, there aren't diaries in this story. Oh, and thank you for those who've reviewed in the first chapter! Keep them coming, maybe? x**


	3. Chapter 3

Draco eyed Hermione for awhile. He couldn't seem to find a reasonable excuse as to why an official security eagle from the Dallbrooke palace was here. And he found it near Granger. Why Granger? He keeps asking himself this. It didn't seem like it was for him, no, it would've gone to his quarters. And he hasn't received word from his father about anything. So now, all he could do is wonder and guess.

Hermione noticed a pair of eyes on her and turned her head slightly to stare back at Draco. She narrowed her eyes as if asking _what?_ Draco turned his gaze elsewhere by then, looking at his shoes. He'd have to ask his father later on. For now, they had to work on the Anti-Paralysis Potion.

* * *

"So, what did Dumbledore want to say to you?" Ron asked between bites.

Hermione scrunched her nose up in disgust, "Nothing important, really, Ron."

Harry looked at her suspiciously. "Are you sure, Hermione? You know you can tell us anything."

Hermione felt a surge of gratitude for Harry by then. He'd always been like an older brother to her. "Yes, Harry. I'm sure. Besides, I don't think you'd be interested on a speaking forum?"

Harry and Ron grumbled, "We'll pass."

Hermione sighed in relief, thankful her excuse worked. She looked around the Great Hall, seeing the same eagle perched up on the windowsill opposite Hermione's seat. She's been seeing the bird all day, and she's beginning to find it suspicious. If it had a letter, it would've delivered the mail by now. But it would seem over the top for you to use an eagle for letters. Still, in almost every class that day, Hermione caught sight of its gold and black feathers.

And almost all day a pair of gray eyes have been trained on her.

As if on cue, Draco Malfoy entered the Great Hall, his eyes taking up the place, quickly spotting the bushy haired Gryffindor with her two friends. He eyed her for a second but that was all it took for her to notice his stare, he quickly averted his gaze, landing on the regal eagle. He composed himself and swaggered to his seat, acting nonchalant and all.

"Something on your mind, Malfoy?" Blaise Zabini said, slipping into the seat across Draco.

"Nothing," Draco muttered, picking on his vegetables.

"Right," Blaise said, eating his food but giving Draco curious glances. Draco just shrugged.

Hermione was still looking at Draco. Apparently, she didn't even know she was. Until Harry pointed it out.

"Did Malfoy do something to you?" Harry asked, noticing where her gaze was.

"Hmm?" She asked dumbly before shaking her head and saying, "I mean, no. No he hasn't."

"Then why were you looking at him?" Harry again asked suspiciously.

"I wasn't. I was looking behind him," Hermione shrugged and quickly got her things, knowing that would be her only escape now since even to her her excuse sounded lame and unconvincing. "I have to go – Ancient Runes essay."

They nodded at her and said their goodbyes and Hermione proceeded to step out of the Great Hall. Draco looked up to see her leave, and looked at the eagle. As if on cue, the eagle took off. Like its job was to be where Granger was. _Strange_, Draco thought, gathering his things and getting up as well.

"In a hurry?" Blaise said, gesturing to Draco's actions.

"Runes," Draco called over his shoulder.

As soon as he stepped out the threshold, his eyes scanned the area. But he couldn't see the distinct brown locks anywhere. Annoyed, he stomped his foot and grumbled under his breath. He shook his head and headed to his common room.

* * *

Hermione closed the door to her room and turned around. Then proceeded to scream the life out of her lungs. Then she clamped her hand over her mouth, trying to regain her composure.

"Hello to you too," and right there, on her bed was her grandmother, Queen Katherine.

"What are you doing here?!" Hermione shrieked.

"Well, my earlier conversation hadn't exactly gone as I planned and I intend to finish it," Katherine said.

"Fine," Hermione grumbled. As if she had a choice, really.

"Right. A lot of other individuals would want the throne but you, being the rightful heir should be the one to take it. And before you say anything, we can train you, give you advice everything. Just give it a try, dear," she paused. "Or else Dallbrooke wouldn't be the same. If not, cease to exist."

Hermione seemed to ponder on it for a minute. Would she really give up on a country that belonged to her father's family? Her father, who she barely knew? And is this country really the only connection she might have with her late father? She bit her lip. "Fine, I'll do it."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but I tried. *sigh* I hope you liked it though x**


	4. Chapter 4

Draco strode in his room and discarded his bag, rushing to the fireplace. He grabbed a pinch of Floo powder and threw it into the fireplace, stating his father's whereabouts. His father's head pooped out, looking annoyed and yet curious.

"Is anything the matter, son?" Lucius asked.

"There's a Dallbrooke security eagle here," Draco said as if it explained everything. When his father cocked his head he added, "from the palace."

"Did you do anything wrong?" Lucius asked calmly.

"No."

"Then –"

Draco interrupted. "It seems to be following _Granger_."

Lucius's eyes widened slightly at this. "Are you sure?"

"Yes! In the library, in most of her classes, and in the Great Hall," Draco paused, realization hitting him square in the head.

Apparently, Lucius had the same thoughts. "No, she can't be – she's a Muggleborn!"

"But what if she is, father? Didn't Prince Andrew die some time in 1982? We would've been 2 years old by then. And I've never heard of Granger speaking about her father – unless she never had one or he passed away."

Lucius pursed his lips, thinking about it. "It might be possible. There were rumors that Katherine had a granddaughter. No matter, you still have a chance to get the throne, Draco. I'll look into Granger's data. Her name is _Hermione _Granger?"

Draco nodded. "Should I… follow her around?"

"If you can. I'll owl you the details," Lucius paused. "Goodbye."

Draco nodded before shutting down the connection. He sat on his bed for awhile.

Could Hermione - Hermione Muggleborn Granger – be the rightful heir to the Dallbrooke throne? Could she be the actual Princess of Wellbloux?

Draco would have to find out.

* * *

"You'll do it?" Her mother asked. They were currently talking through the Floo and Hermione told her mother the news on her acceptance to take up 101 Princess. She sighed.

"Yes, mum," she replied bluntly.

"Oh, my daughter is going to be a princess. Well, not that you aren't already –" she stopped. "I'm so happy you're doing it, though."

"Alright, mum, no need to get all teary," Hermione chuckled.

"I can imagine it now, you in a fancy gown, a tiara –"

Hermione cut her mother off. "Please, not the tiara. I've been thinking about it and the tiara isn't really giving me butterflies in my stomach."

"Alright," her mother hesitated. "I've got to go now, dear. Will you owl me?"

"Of course," Hermione smiled. "Bye mum."

"Bye."

Hermione cut off her connection and looked outside the window. Again, the eagle was there. Hermione stared at it and stood up, walking over to it and hesitantly touching its crown. It seemed to be familiar with Hermione and Hermione stepped back as it spread its wings. She thought it would just fly away again, but it flew inside her room, standing in the middle. And then –

There was a man standing where the eagle was.

Of course, as cliché as it is, Hermione screamed bloody murder.

"Calm yourself, Miss Granger," the man said. He was dressed in black, expensive robes and had those shades security guards had.

"Who are you?!" Hermione was hysterical now.

"My name is Thomas, Head of Security in Dallbrooke Palace," he said, nodding to Hermione.

"So- so my grandmother told you to follow me around?!" Hermione had almost calmed down, sitting on her bed.

"Actually, she told me to keep an eye on you but if you prefer me 'following you around' then alright."

"Not my point," she paused. "But I suppose since it's your task then… alright, I guess. Just keep a low profile."

"Whatever you say, Your Highness."

"Okay, okay. Just don't… just, well, like I said, keep a low profile. I have a feeling Malfoy –"

Thomas interrupted. "Malfoy, you say?"

Hermione waved it off. "Just don't get yourself too noticeable, please?"

Thomas nodded again. Hermione sighed, rubbing at her face and looking at Thomas again.

"I'd… um, I'd like to get ready for bed now, actually," Hermione said, a blush coloring her cheeks.

"Of course," Thomas said nonchalantly. He started walked towards the windowsill and rested his hand on it. Then he turned to her and said, "And the Queen would like to meet you starting tomorrow at 9 pm for your training." With that, he hoisted himself up and jumped out the window.

Hermione's eyes widened and rushed to the window. With relief she saw the gold and black eagle flying in the darkened sky. She turned to her bed again and stumbled to it. "Great, Princess 101 for Princess Granger." She grabbed her nightclothes and got ready for the night.

* * *

The next day came and Hermione woke up disgruntled. She barely got sleep, thoughts of the earlier day's events were playing in her mind. Finding out your grandmother is a queen, and you being a princess yourself are a lot to process in one day. So, Hermione slept around midnight.

"Another essay?" Harry raised his eyebrows, looking at his friend's sleep-deprived state.

"Not exactly," Hermione grumbled.

Harry looked like he was about to say something else but thought against it, shutting his mouth. It was Transfiguration once again and it quickly passed by, and so did her other classes. Then lunch came. Hermione only got a sandwich and ate it quickly before heading to the lake. She figured that having at least 45 minutes of sleep could help her. And the tree by the lake was her, say, rendezvous spot.

She had leant her head against the tree and closed her eyes briefly before she heard footsteps. She snapped her head up to see Malfoy. He had the usual smirk plastered on his pale face. Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"Need anything, Malfoy?"

"An answer," he was still smirking. "What is Bookworm Granger doing here during lunch time?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Nobody said you owned the place."

"And if I did?" He was challenging her, they both knew it.

"Then still, sod off. I came here first," Hermione said, shifting her gaze to the lake.

But Malfoy didn't have 'sodding off' in his to-do list. So instead, he settled next to her. Of course, his initial plan was to follow her around. If he wasn't obvious then he was doing a great job. But of course, a Malfoy can never really be subtle.

Besides, he had another thing on his mind. To irritate her.

"So, the little bookworm's friends not enough for 'The High and Mighty' Hermione Granger to spend time with?" Draco teased.

"What, and _you _are?" Hermione countered, still not looking at him. She caught sight of something black and gold in the tree across theirs.

Wait, wait. _Theirs? _Hermione thought. Since when was this tree _theirs_? For all she knew, she came here first. So it should be _hers_.

"I certainly believe I am worthy enough to be in anyone's presence," Draco said. Of course, not one day could've passed by without the arrogant and spoiled Draco Malfoy complimenting himself.

"Right, okay. Why don't you go and grace a pile of dung with your presence?"Hermione was glaring at him now.

"Oh, Granger. You bruise my ego dearly so," he said with mock offence.

"My pleasure," Hermione said.

Draco chuckled. He could see from the slight pink tinge in her cheeks that she was beginning to get irritated. He smirked then, looking across the lake as well. Often people told him his day job was probably to irritate people with his arrogant attitude and air of cockiness.

But for now, he was content with _Duke of Dallbrooke_.

* * *

**A/N: How's that? Okay. Maybe the ending wasn't good enough but... yeah, I don't have a good enough explanation apparently. Still, DRACO'S A DUKE?! Yes. OH MY GOD, HE'S WITH HERMIONE. Again, yes. AKDJSLAJDLAKSDJ. That is what I hope your reaction to this chapter is. But one can only hope. x**


	5. Chapter 5

That night, Hermione went to her first day/night of training. She received a letter during dinner stating that it would be in the Room of Requirement. And so now, that's where she is headed. She managed to change into a sweater and pants and her pair of Converse before she got there. When she got to the seventh floor, the stopped in front of the wall where the huge iron door would be. The corridor was deserted, which is good thing seeing as the fact that goody two-shoes Hermione Granger was there and looking oddly out of sorts. Still, after she thought of meeting her grandmother for lessons and paced in front of it three times, the iron set of doors appeared and she looked out in the corridor once more before opening it and stepping in.

Her grandmother was already there, with Thomas at the side, there was another set of people here, and they all greeted her with a smile. She took in her surroundings; there were chairs in one side, and a bunch of mirrors, then a table at another and even a book case in another. It was subtle enough for Hermione.

"Glad you could make it, Hermione," Katherine said, still smiling at her. When Hermione smiled and raised her eyebrows at her, she added, "you might be wondering who these people are. First this man in Gordo, he's a stylist from Dallbrooke and those two are his assistants, err, Therese and Goya, and I'm sure you've met Thomas. And of course, my assistant, Wendy."

"Hello," Hermione greeted. They all nodded back. Hermione couldn't help but feel uncomfortable and awkward around these people.

"Now, we will have this for only a week. And I expect to see you here at 9 pm every night for the week. Should any problems arise, you are to tell Thomas about it, agreed?"

"Yes," Hermione replied, feeling a tad intimidated by her own grandmother.

"Good, tonight, we start with the styling."

So they did, they got Hermione to the wall with the chairs and mirrors. The man introduced as Gordo, who had jet black hair as if suspended in the wind but had this curl at the top (a bit like Elvis, if you ask me) and wore a scarf and had more rings than Hermione had in one finger, ushered her into a chair. Therese and Goya flanked him and looked ready to take on any order Gordo gave.

"I assure you, Your Majesty, when we are finished with her, she will look as bright as a star," Gordo said, his voice was holding an accent in it(French?). He turned to Hermione studying her features. "Yes, you do have that hidden look of beauty within you, my dear."

"Uh, thanks?" Hermione dumbly responded.

"Now, what shall we do with her hair?" Asked Gordo, looking as if he was in deep thought. "Straightening it could work."

"No, no. Don't straighten it. At least tame it," Katherine interjected. When they turned their gazes on her, she said, "Her curly locks remind me of Andrew."

Gordo nodded, "But of course! Goya, you're in charge of that," he snapped his fingers and the girl with the bright purple hair known as Goya eagerly did her job. "Get the moisturizer for her face; I'll start with the eyebrows." With that, the full-on makeover begun.

Meanwhile, a few stories below, Draco Malfoy sat in his room, talking to his father.

"Did you receive the letter, son?" Lucius asked his sharp gaze on Draco.

"Yes, father. I've kept an eye on her today and it seems the security eagle isn't following her anymore," Draco said, smirking as he remembered what had happened at the lake.

"Perhaps the eagle has merely been hiding," Lucius raised a pale eyebrow.

"Perhaps," Draco said, keeping his face neutral, _Fool!_ He thought, how stupid could he have been? Of course, they were _security eagles_ for a reason. They were most definitely taught how to be stealthy before they got accepted.

"Now, it has been reported that the Queen has gone somewhere to visit a… relative. Other rumors state that she's there or somewhere along the perimeters."

"Where did you get these, father?"

"Some witches in the Council like to gossip," he said bluntly.

"Alright, father. I think it best we head in, goodbye," Draco said, cutting off the connection, feeling a nervous bubble erupt in his stomach.

He shuffled to his bed where the heavy parchment lay. Draco opened it feverishly; on it were birth certificates, wizard registrations, family trees. He read the birth certificate first. One line got his attention: _Father: Andrew Granger_. But Draco knew that that wasn't enough to prove the point. He checked the wizard registrations. Same line only with an added _'(Muggle)' _in the end. But wasn't Prince Andrew a squib? He went to the family tree. It was considerably big, a three-foot long piece of parchment that was old enough for the text to be slightly faded. He spotted Hermione's name under her mum's and dad's. And Draco got the jackpot. The family tree accounted the members' full names. Hermione's being Hermione Antoinette Downton Granger, under her mother Jean Hera Radmitt Downton and her father – _Andrew Peter Vellecreaux Granger_.

Honestly, Draco thought. Did no one know Granger was of royal blood?

Draco shut the folder with its contents in and shoved it at the bottom of his trunk. So the true heir to the throne of Wellbloux finally is here. And it was Bookworm Granger – of all people.

* * *

"Your Majesty, I present your granddaughter," Gordo paused dramatically. "Princess Hermione." He spun the chair Hermione was in and the people around the room got a good look at her.

They'd tamed the wild mass of bushy hair, now it fell in soft, elegant curls past her shoulders, her eyebrows were now plucked to perfection, and they've added light makeup for her. Gordo and his tram did well, she looked magnificent. But Hermione didn't exactly know that?

"Is it…okay?" She asked shyly.

"Okay?! Tsk tsk," Gordo said, shaking his head. "Darling, you look beautiful."

Hermione blushed. "Err, thanks."

Katherine was smiling genuinely, "He is correct, Hermione."

Hermione kept quiet, just blushing again and turning to look at the mirror. She did look different, quite… pretty, she thought. She turned back around and stood up.

"Well, that's all for it today, Hermione. I'm sure you need to head in," Katherine said, putting a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"Thanks," Hermione said, about to walk out the door. "You can call me 'Mione, after all, you are my grandmother."

Katherine smiled. "Alright then, 'Mione."

"Darling, remember the steps I've told you on taking care of this look," Gordo said, kissing Hermione's cheeks.

Hermione nodded and stepped out the door. She checked the time – 10 pm. Her pace quickened by then, taking the moving staircase's steps two at a time. When she reached the floor with the common rooms, she was jogging. She didn't notice a figure walking towards her as she collided with it.

"Oh sorry," they had unceremoniously fell to the floor. The figure had its arm wrapped around her waist from instinct when they toppled over.

"Granger?" Draco grunted, looking at her.

"Malfoy?"

* * *

**A/N: Yes, yes. I apologize for the totally c****liché ending. And for the late update. And if this chapter didn't seem to mean anything. And for another short chapter. There are a lot of things to apologize for! I know!**

**But hopefully it's okay? x**


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione was shocked to say the least. Here she was, after curfew with none other than Draco Malfoy and in a very compromising position. She hoped her bowed head was hiding the furious blush creeping up on her cheeks. Her hands and head were on his chest, his arm wrapped around her tiny waist and she could feel his breathing underneath her. Hermione's conscience then came and told her to get up – so she did. She scrambled up and dusted herself.

Draco was still on the ground, looking at Hermione oddly. He took one sweep of a glance at her and immediately saw the changes. Her normally bushy hair was now tamed and fell down elegantly – as Draco begrudgingly admitted – down her back. Even now, with her hair a bit ruffled, it looked different but great. Draco shook his head, pushing himself off the floor, standing up to his full height and also dusting himself. He rolled up his sleeves – he did this very often now since Voldemort's fall, when his Mark vanished, truth be told, he'd never been really willing.

"My, my. Hogwart's very own goody two-shoes going about in the hallways after curfew?" Draco teased. Just because he's changed doesn't mean he couldn't tease people anymore.

"Sod off, Malfoy," Hermione replied but her tone held boredom instead of annoyance in it.

Draco chuckled. "So, finally decided to get that bird's nest out of your head?"

Hermione blushed, much to her dismay. "None of your business."

She made to move past him by then, her head still bowed down. A hand stopped her though, whipping her around to face him.

"Listen, Granger. I don't know if you know but I don't like being treated like that, so answer me properly," his hand had unconsciously tightened around her arm as he said this, the tone in his voice was menacing.

Hermione whimpered. "Alright, Malfoy. Now will you let me go, you're hurting me." Hermione regretted saying the words but it was the truth, she was worried there would be a bruise the next day and Harry and Ron would interrogate her for it. If they found out, well, Hermione would have to be under their constant watch.

Draco let go of her hastily, also regretting his actions. "Merlin, look, I know I seem like this arse to you but that was accidental."

She stared at him with wide eyes. "If that's your way of saying sorry, then alright," she said slowly, rubbing her wrist.

Draco exhaled loudly, running his hand through his hair. Hermione watched him curiously. True, she was surprised that _the_ Draco Malfoy actually said sorry to her – albeit, vaguely – and that in his voice he sounded panicked, as if he was worried he actually hurt her. Hermione was surprised when he felt something tickly in her stomach. But she shook it off, remembering that she hadn't had much for dinner.

"Well, it was, err, a surprise seeing you here but I've got to go," Hermione said, hastily walking away, this time, she wasn't stopped.

When Hermione rounded the corner, she shook her head and grinned. She definitely never would've imagined an encounter like that, and with Draco Malfoy nonetheless. The girl fell on top of him for Merlin's sake! The boy said sorry, maybe, and he actually noticed her changes! Hermione was still grinning when she reached the Gryffindor Common Room, even the Fat Lady commented on it saying she looked as if she won a million galleons. Hermione only shook her head and stated the password, stepping in. The common room was empty except for the occasional number of students still struggling on their homework.

Her room was already dark, and her roommates were fast asleep. Quickly, she changed into her nightclothes and went to bed.

Draco, on the other hand, was pacing in his room. He'd put a Muffliato on himself to muffle out his footsteps and grumbling. He was mentally cursing himself for losing control and nearly breaking the girl's bones – even if it was Granger. But now that he found out she was the rightful heir to the throne, well, the Wellbloux Security will have his head. The sound of her whimper echoed in his mind, oh gods, he'd really hurt her. Draco swore to himself he wouldn't result to physical violence with girls, that's low and it just makes him stoop down to the level of dirt.

Another thing he got running over his mind was the way she looked. You see, at that very moment, the moon washed over her face. And her eyes – normally mud brown – looked golden. Sure, that's a bit exaggerated but it seemed like it. It had golden flecks around it that just seemed to… _shine_. Draco shook his head.

He was going mental, alright.

At least, that's what he thought.

And her hair, those chestnut curls. Well, Draco could definitely say that she looked better, for a lack of a better word.

Then, as if someone snapped their fingers, Draco shook his head and cursed himself again. It was dark, he reasoned. It was only because it was dark, that's why. And his sleeping schedule hadn't exactly been exact lately. He'll just have to wait tomorrow, then he'll see. Hermione didn't change.

With that, he settled in his bed, falling asleep.

Hermione woke up early the next day, carefully doing the hair care tips Gordo had advised her with. She put the charms on her hair meticulously and looked at the mirror to see the result. Besides, if she screwed this up, Gordo told her to just Floo him. She sighed in great relief, however, when she saw that she'd done it well. She smiled to herself, feeling quite accomplished with her handiwork.

"Hermione Granger?" Hermione turned to see her roommate, Lavender Brown looking at her.

"Is anything the matter, Lavender?" Hermione asked innocently.

Lavender hurried to Hermione by then, taking her hair. "Your hair! You look… you look…"

"Yes?" Hermione prompted.

"Well, different! And gorgeous!" Lavender said, taking her by the shoulders and turning her around.

Hermione couldn't help but giggle at the compliment. Lavender shook her head and excused herself, saying she had to go and do her business now. Hermione just laughed and waved her away, nodding, she had matters to attend to as well. She stepped out of her room and went down to her common room, seeing Harry and Ron already up and chatting.

"Hey," Hermione greeted sitting down next to Harry.

Harry looked at her and did a double take. "Hermione? What happened to you?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Really, Harry. You say it like it's a bad thing."

"Well, it's not –not exactly but– " Harry stammered. Ron took notice of the two and raised his eyebrows.

"What did you do to your hair?" He asked, quite dumbly.

"It's not that much! Jeez, you make it seem like I'm this completely different person now," Hermione said, throwing her arms up in frustration. "If you have a problem, well, I'm sorry but you don't own me."

With that, she stood up and exited the room, upset and angry. Her eyes had betrayed her, as she could feel tears springing up in them. She hastily wiped them away, keeping her head ducked down so people wouldn't notice. She unconsciously quickened her pace, now jogging to God knows where her feet might lead her. She looked up, she looked up, seeing the lake in front of her and quickly headed to the tree she usually stays in. Not a lot of people would stay there early in the morning, they're usually in the Great Hall. Or in the library for those who didn't do their homework.

Hermione sat down and leaned against the tree, picking at the grass next to her before shaking her head and summoning a book to her, _Winter's Tale by William Shakespeare._ She'd grown fond of the playwright and started reading his works. Hermione leaned back even more and relaxed reading the book, while still picking at the grass.

"Do you plan on murdering the grass?" Hermione looked up to see her friend Ginny smiling down at her.

She patted the space next to her. "Care to sit?"

"Sure," Ginny said, proceeding to sit down next to her. "William Shakespeare? Sounds muggle."

"Because he is," Hermione laughed, turning her gaze to the book again.

"So, I saw you and my git brother and boyfriend in the common room earlier," Ginny said slowly.

Hermione only nodded, trying to focus on the book. But the words now only seemed to be fancy patterns on the paper. She shut the book. "They are gits."

"Care to elaborate?"

Hermione responded with tugging at her hair. "This."

Ginny's eyes shifted to Hermione's hair as if she'd only noticed it now. "It looks marvelous! What's their problem?"

"Well, they made it seem like I'd murdered a poor puppy," Hermione said.

"So?" Ginny laughed, putting a hand on Hermione's forearm. "They're boys. They don't know better than you do when it comes to hair."

The two girls laughed and changed topics. This was why Hermione liked the company of Ginny Weasley. She's a girl and she's easy to talk to. Not that Harry and Ron are any less to Hermione, sure she gets annoyed with them more but they're practically her brothers, she still loves them. Soon after, Ginny suggested they go in and have some breakfast.

They entered the Great Hall and eyes almost immediately fell on Hermione's hair, who absently twirled it.

"Don't mind them," Ginny said under her breath, tugging Hermione along to the Gryffindor table. They didn't sit next to Harry and Ron, but sat at a reasonable distance.

Hermione decided to take the younger girl's advice and munched on her food, falling into conversation with Ginny about the coming Ball. They were talking about the date and the Prefects(like themselves) would be doing.

A few tables from theirs, a pair of silver eyes were burning holes to the table in front of him.

"So it wasn't just the dark."

* * *

**A/N: WAHAHAHA. This one's slightly longer now. But who's taking note? Anyway, I hope this was to your liking. Worked bloody long on this one. So please, hope you enjoyed.**

**Oh, and AJLSJD;AJDASJDSAJDAS. COMPLETELY FLUFFY MOMENT OMG LIKE WHAT.**

**Okay. x**


	7. Chapter 7

Blaise looked at Granger and uttered a wolf whistle (to which Draco glared at). "I don't know about you, mate, but for a Muggleborn, Granger's looking fine."

Draco only glared even more. "She's still Granger."

"I know, but this is like Granger version 2," Blaise joked.

Draco ignored him by then and picked his things up, leaving for his first class. It was Ancient Runes first then Transfiguration and then Potions. The first two passed quickly for Draco and then it was Potions with the Gryffindors. When he got there, a few Slytherins were already there, whispering to each other while Professor Ladbean was in front, preparing something that apparently involved, as the muggles term it, a magician's hat. He shrugged and sat in his usual place, drumming his fingers on the desk. The room slowly began to fill up with students, Slytherins and Gryffindors alike. He silently took note of the fact that Hermione came in alone and not with her usual group.

Then finally, class started.

"Alright, class. Today, I am changing your Potions partners. We all need some House Unity around here and so the Slytherins will be paired with Gryffindors and vice versa," he paused, acknowledging the groans that erupted from the class. "Now, only one house will reach into this magician's house and to be fair, we toss a coin. Choose a representative."

The two Houses turned to each other and started discussing. Finally, Slytherin chose Draco. Gryffindor however still didn't decide.

"Harry!" Dean Thomas suggested.

"No, really guys let someone else do it," Harry replied.

"Bloody hell then I can do it!" Seamus said, receiving a few chuckles.

"How 'bout Ron?" Parvati piped up.

"Oh no. Nope, not gonna do it," Ron said. Again the whole House started arguing about who it should be. Hermione, bored and annoyed because of how her House is so indecisive, slammed her palm down her table.

"For Godric's sake, pick already!" She snapped, everyone, even herself was surprised.

Then finally, "Why don't you do it, Hermione?" Lavender said.

"Yeah," the others said.

Hermione sighed, she knew she couldn't back out, she was the one who bloody blew up and slammed her hand down her desk. Besides, if she did it would be like hypocrisy. So she stood up and the whole room hushed down to a quiet whisper.

"Ah, Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy. Heads or tails?" Professor Ladbean said, raising his eyebrows.

"Heads," Hermione said.

"Tails," Draco said the same time. They stared at each other.

"Heads for Gryffindor, tails for Slytherin. Frankly, I'm not surprised," Ladbean commented.

He chuckled before tossing the coin up and then—

"Heads!" He announced. Hermione smirked a smirk that could challenge Draco's. He only sneered back. "Miss Granger, if you would do the honors?"

Hermione reached into the hat, still not looking away from Draco. She picked a piece of paper and pulled it out, hoping for someone at least decent. She read the name and her face fell, but only slightly, she didn't want the prick in front of her to notice.

"May we know who it is, Granger?" Malfoy asked, obviously noticing her face.

"I think you already know who it is, Malfoy," she replied bluntly. "You."

Almost as if a spell was cast on every student, they all involuntarily gasped. Even Draco had the same reaction as Hermione had.

"Interesting," Ladbean mumbled then cleared his throat. "Aright, Miss Granger, gather your things and sit next to Mister Malfoy."

Again Hermione sighed and grabbed her things, begrudgingly sitting next to Malfoy. She leaned away from him, resting her chin on her hand. The hand he gripped at last night was a bit sore and there was this barely there bruise – barely noticeable, really.

But not for Draco.

For him it was like she was brandishing the tiny bruise. He stared at it, brows furrowed. Hermione noticed and let it go at first then it just got awkward. She finally realized that it was the bruise he was looking at and quickly lowered her arm. Draco looked away at the same, time cursing under his breath then turned his attention towards the picking of partners.

So far Harry got Blaise, Ron got Pansy (much to each other's chagrin), Parvati got Goyle and Lavender got Crabbe, the rest, Draco droned out.

Then when the partners were sorted out, Ladbean spoke. "Alright, I must trust that all of you get along well, without teamwork or even _communication_, you lot best expect a T," he looked sharply at every breathing student in the room. "That is all, get ready for tomorrow. Remember if you don't have teamwork, well, you'll learn to be familiar with the first letter."

With those last encouraging words, he dismissed the class. Draco had just gone out of the classroom when Hermione decided to tell him. So she followed him, silently, not even calling out to him. No, people would only hear and snicker and Merlin knows what Malfoy would do to her in public if she does that so the best thing to do is to follow him.

She followed him down the halls and out to the lake. He stopped so suddenly she almost crashed into him.

"Anything you want to say, Granger?" Draco all but demanded.

Hermione looked at him squarely in the eye. "Actually, yes, Malfoy." Draco only raised his eyebrow in response, she took this as permission to continue. "I want to call a truce. For academic reason of course –"

Draco cut her off. "Whatever you say, Granger, I know for one that you would be absolutely devastated to get a T."

"It's agreed then, a truce," she held out her hand for him to shake. He looked at it warily, it was the arm. She noticed his look. Did she interpret it correctly? Well – "Oh for Merlin's sake, Malfoy! Really? Blood prejudice? You let that get over your oh so pure mind once again? The war is over Malfoy –"

He grasped her hand and shook it.

"Happy, Granger?" Draco hissed, stepping around her and walking away.

Hermione stared after him, quite baffled despite herself. She shook her head and went inside the castle again.

"I heard about your new Potions buddy," Ginny said, sitting in front of Hermione with a knowing smile.

Hermione made a face. "Don't think I have to be reminded, Gin."

Ginny laughed. "Oh but maybe it's a way to get rid of all that… _tension_ around you two."

Hermione choked on her Pumpkin Juice. "What?!"

"Oh, nothing."

"Why do you seem like Malfoy's totally not the same person you used to hate?" Hermione asked, eyebrows raised.

Ginny shrugged. "The war changes people."

* * *

**A/N: AND FINALLY SHE UPDATED AFTER 49570450392048 YEARS. So sorry for those who waited (if there are even any). I really hope you'd like this. xx**


End file.
